


Pellucidity

by LensOfTruth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Patch 4.0: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, npcs everywhere probably, slight gore, theres gonna be spoilers fam.. ill tag as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensOfTruth/pseuds/LensOfTruth
Summary: Random one shots or drabbles about my pitiful cat boi. I mainly write this stuff for my waifu4laifu but feel free to enjoy my trash as well. <:
Kudos: 5





	1. Dysphoric

**Author's Note:**

> Set in HW, pre vault. Jhun'a is my character (non-wol) and Sayuki is my waifs character (wol).

Jhun’a wonders when it started..

Hes spent most of his life avoiding the opposite gender. He knew he had a problem, but had little to no success trying to fix it. When even approached the anxiety rises in his throat and the poor keeper takes any opportunity to escape talks with women.

But.. Sayuki she..

He remembers the day he was assigned to assist the warrior of light. Lord Aymeric said it was to help her, but Jhun’a knew it was really about keeping an eye on the dodgy Azure Dragoon. Far be it from him to deny the Lord Commanders request.. but..

Nothing he can do about it. He swallowed that anxiety back down and went on with it.

The first couple of days were awkward. Sayuki did her damnedest to get more than 2 words out of the moon keeper to no avail. Jhun’a waited for the inevitable anger and frustration.. that never came. He was taken aback by how persistent and gentle she was with him… when most give up. Within a week his anxiety was mostly quelled after spending some time with her.

Maybe that was when..

Time went on, her quest ever unfinished it seemed. She was ambitious, if not hell bent, on ending this bloody war. The miqote was assigned to guard her, but the reality was that she far outclassed him. A lesser man might have gained a complex. He admired her strength and passion however. The way she gracefully moved.. able to call the stars themselves down to her will. She was so…

Beautiful.

Jhun’a caught himself staring at her in quiet moments, studying her features. Her quaint smile… slender cheeks.. captivating amethyst eyes.. everything.

Like a spell he was drawn to her so adamantly. The keeper didn't understand it in the slightest, but he kept drawing closer to her. Going out on tasks with her that usually wouldn't require his presence. Even if it was a simple fetch quest, it didn't matter to him. He wanted to be around her.

But as it turns out, the more you're around someone.. the more you get to know the people around _them_.

Haurchefant Greystone was a noble, revered knight of house Fortemps. Jhun’a knew of him before being introduced by Sayuki. Indeed his heroism precedes him, even Jhun’a was awed by his accomplishments. But the miqote held resentment in his heart for the elezen… for one reason alone..

The knight held Sayuki’s hand and heart in tandem.

The keeper had witnessed some of their private moments unintentionally. Jhun’as heart dropped onto the floor the first time he saw them embracing one another. He backed away slowly.. and ran. Ran until he reached his quarters and locked the door behind him. There was the anxiety again.. he could feel it closing around his throat. She looked so happy.. in someone elses arms. He didn't expect Sayuki to ever choose himself but.. she..

He felt sick.

The days march forward, so does Jhun’as travels with Sayuki. He knew his demeanor had changed, but he did his best to keep up appearances around her. He could see dealing with the dragons was starting to take a toll on her. So he did his best to keep up appearances. But he was getting distracted in his own emotions however, and it took a toll on him as well.. to the point at which he almost dug his own grave in Sohm Al. She scolded him all the way back to Ishgard for being so careless. He couldn't help but smile. Jhun’a knew she only got after him cause she cared for him. Even this little bit of affection kept him going. These are the times when he can forget that she is with another man. This little bit he can cling to..

Small flames can easily be snuffed however.

The cold unforgiving Ishgard wind hit him full force when they stepped back into the city. Their conversation dropped immediately once she spotted her silver knight. He stayed his hand while she ran to the other… wanting so badly to grasp onto her. But he cant.. he shouldn't..She loved Haurchefant. Theres nothing Jhun’a can do or say.. he knows this.. but he just..

The lovers smile at each other and walk away, lost in their own conversation. Jhun’a is stuck in place though. Maybe its because he almost killed himself fighting Tioman, but he felt himself cracking. Why cant she love him? Why cant she look at him the same way? Smile like that only for him.. _only him_.. but she wont. Sayuki only looked at Haurchefant. Holding hands.. small playful smiles.. small blushes of embarrassment.. they're all his.

Jhun’a will never be able to hold those beautiful hands in his own..

Its absolutely soul crushing.

But he wont mention it to anyone. He’ll keep it all inside, for her sake. She has such a heavy burden to bear already.. he cant possibly add more to it. He cant show his emotions to her. He cant confess his feelings. He’ll only make everything worse for her.. if he hasn't already..

“Jhun’a?”

Sayukis sweet voice snaps him out of his depressive trance, “Are you coming?”

He wonders how long hes been standing here… staring at them together. His ears bend back a bit as he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Seal up the cracks. Push it down. Keep going.

He mustered what strength he had left and walked forward, keeping his voice steady.. “Ah, yeah sorry. Cold wind got me.”

So he goes.


	2. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain azure dragoon is on to what Jhun'a is hiding..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post 5.0. Few things to know before reading:  
> Jhun’a is my non-wol Miqote OC, whom has been with the WoL (my wifes wol to be exact) since HW. WoL’s name is Sayuki.  
> During the events of omegascape when Midgardsormr expends the last of his energy against Omega, he then enters Jhun’as body to rest and keep an eye on the WoL. Just my personal HC. I might write about this more in detail some other time.

“You don't have to walk me to the teleportation device every time Jhun’a” Sayuki turned around to face him, a slight smile on her lips “But thank you all the same”   
  
It was yet another time that the much needed warrior of darkness had to return to the first. Jhun’a hated this.  
“Ah.. sorry” the keeper looked down slightly, trying to hid the bit of flush on his cheeks “I just want to make sure.. you get there safely” his words were partially true. He really just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.   
  
Sayuki couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Jhun’a knows full well that she can take care of herself. But still he worries about her. _What a silly cat.._ The warrior gives him a light tap to the chest “How about instead you worry about yourself. Don’t think I don't know about what you've been up to while I've been gone”   
  
Jhun’a goes stiff for a second “uhhh hey isnt it about time to go huh?” The guilt is plain on his face and he knows it. Was Tataru ratting him out again? He’d have some words with her later..   
  
Sayuki shakes her head “Right. I hope to be back next week with better news.. but no guarantees.” she sighs as her hand places over the teleportation device “See you.”   
  
He flashes a smile her way to send her off “See you.”   
  
With a small flash of light, the warrior was gone and his smile taken with her. Silence filled the cave. The keeper has been doing his best to keep his anxiety down about her leaving like this. Some days are harder than others but hes been able to keep himself busy in the interim. He wishes he could go with her..   
  
“Still chasing after what you cannot have I see.”   
  
Jhun’a turned quickly to see where the familiar voice came from. Of course. There, stood with his arms crossed and his ever stern look, was Estinien. _Uhg. Why does he always show up at times when he shouldn't.._ “Shut up Estinien.” he spat his annoyance. “Why are you here?” He balled his hands into fists. Why the hell was the elezen trying to provoke him?   
  
“Oh? Hit a nerve?” The older glanced over the miqote once, taking in the new defensive stance. This is exactly what he wanted. “I followed out of interest to see how Sayuki has been traversing worlds. But I should’ve known I was to bare witness to your feeble attempts at courting.”   
  
Jhun’a slightly bared his teeth. What in the world is going on right now? “Shut. Your mouth.” He could feel the anger boiling underneath his skin like lava in his veins. If Estinien was trying to piss him off, _it was working._   
  
“I’ve heard Krile mention this Exarch person..” A slight smirk rose to the azure dragoons face as he took a few steps towards the seething keeper. He needed to push him a little more.. “I understand they're close.. maybe even shared some form of _skinship?_ ”   
  
“ENOUGH!” Jhun’a voice could be heard echoing through the cave as he lunged towards the other, his fist readied.   
  
Estinien was, of course, faster than the miqote could ever hope to be. He caught the keepers fist with his bare hand, forcing him into a standstill. _There_. He caught it. The flash of red in Jhun’a’s eyes. One he knows all too well. “I knew it, I can see the dragon in you Jhun’a.”   
  
The keeper jolted backwards, dropping his other fist almost immediately “W-What?”   
  
The smirk returned to the olders face, tightening his grip upon Jhun’as fist “Did you think I wouldn't notice? How you can suddenly perform draconic skills?”   
  
_Fuck.. fuck fuck._. Jhun’as gotta get the hell out of here. He should have known Estinien was just trying to provoke him into admitting about Midgarsormr. He let his emotions get the better of him.. again.. He tried to equalize the emotion on his face. “Thats not-”   
  
But it was already too late..   
  
“Don't you think it strange” he cut the keeper off, “how everyone who was close to her was pulled away.. yet here you are. Not once affected by the call..” he leaned in closer to the others face. Uncomfortably close in fact.   
  
Jhun’as anger had been completely replaced with the anxiety forced upon him. Hes done so well to hide the great wyrms presence. How did he..   
  
**Ahh… gahr y Nidhogg.. he still leaves traces in his vessel I see.**   
  
The wyrms words caught him off guard. Now Midgardsormr was here to complicate things further? Great.. this is just what Jhun’a needed right now. He yanked his fist away as hard as he could, breaking free and stumbling backwards as he did. “Stop talking nonsense Estinien”   
  
**To think he could recognize me so quickly. Doubtful he knows who I am however.**   
  
Jhun’a cursed himself. Why couldn't he leave this dragon business in Ishgard?   
  
_‘I don't know how to get out of this situation. He knew exactly what he was doing.. trapping me in this cave..’_   
  
**Very calculated.. this one. But what is to be expected of the great dragon slayer. Would you rather I just dispose of him?**   
  
Jhun’as expression twisted between confusion and shock _‘What?! No! Hes still a friend’_   
  
**Hah. A comment I made in jest moon child.**   
  
_‘A poor joke dragon’_   
  
**Jhun’a, he comes.**   
  
_‘What?’_   
  
The miqote suddenly had the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed into a wall of the cave. He gasped for air as he realized all too late what had happened. Estinien pinned him to the wall with his forearm against Jhun’as chest. Painfully. “You.. crazy bast-” “Its speaking to you right now isnt it? Yet you still deny it” an angry facade was placed over the elezens face. Maybe at this point he could anger the dragon enough to show itself. He had to confirm it, to find the dragons soul himself.. So he could destroy it.   
  
The keeper felt a sharp throbbing rising in his head.. damn.. did he hit it on the wall? His eyes fluttered a bit as a pain writhed through his expression.   
  
**Friend you say?**   
  
_‘y...yeah.. hes not normally like this.’_ Jhun’a felt himself slipping, barely managing his own thoughts to converse with the wyrm _‘am.. I going to pass out?’_   
  
**Indeed child.**   
  
_‘ugh’_   
  
Estinien brow furrowed when he felt the moon keeper go limp against the wall. “For Halones sake Jhun’a..” A heavy sigh escaped him, knowing he would now have to carry this pathetic cat to a churgion. Slowly he helped Jhun’a slide to the ground, gently resting him against the wall as he crouched near him. A gentle hand, if hes ever had one, feathered along the back of the miqotes head until he found the wound he was seeking. A deep frown worked its way onto his face. _Damnit._ He wasn't trying to hurt him.. he just wanted to push the dragon to the surface.. to help rid him of it..   
He stared upon Jhun’as resting face.. _Is he hurting? Why is this dragon cursing him? How long has he been suffering like this?_  
  
His fingers cautiously outstretched, burning to brush against the miqotes cheek… staying there for the smallest of moments.   
  
“He hales you a friend, dragon slayer. Yet you knock the poor child unconscious?”   
  
Estinien went on edge as he heard Jhun’a speak, yanking his hand away quickly. Jhun’a raised his head a bit to meet the others eyes as he spoke. But his voice was.. strange.. oh. _The dragon speaks through him._ “I’ve yet to care for a dragons scrutiny. Name yourself”  
  
  
“Is it me you should be worried about son of man? Or the moon child?”   
  
The dragoon furrowed his brow, knowing the dragon spoke true. He slid his hands under Jhun’as back and legs to lift him as he spoke “What, are you too _weak_ to walk him there yourself?”   
  
“Ignorant fool” Jhun’as eyes were unfocused and unnerving as the wyrm spoke through him. “I’ve already stopped his lifesblood from escaping. However temporary.”   
  
The elezen confirmed the dragons words as he lifted Jhun’a into his arms. The blood flow had stopped. Why is he trying to keep Jhun’a alive, when he could easily find a more suitable host? For what purpose? Estinien has never known the cat to be special in any way. No form of echo, no arcane ability..   
  
“You seek to rid him of me, correct?”   
  
The dragon snapped him out of his thoughts abruptly. “Obviously”   
  
“Hah. You may have bested my brood, son of man, but you will not fare well against me. Even weakened as I am.”   
  
“Brood..” he stared down at Jhun’as blank face, bewildered “Midgardsormr? What in Halones name..”   
  
“If you wish to know, I leave it to the moon child. I’ve said enough beyond what he hath wished. I only speak to serve you this warning: do not attempt to force our souls apart.”   
  
Estinien almost bared his teeth “If thats all, then your words are meaningless”   
  
“You care for him, do you not?”   
  
“That is none of your concern dragon” anger was rising, yet again.   
  
“You cannot fool me boy. Its written on your face.. and also in this childs memories. His being has chosen to intricately hide mine deep within himself. If you attempt to separate us now, he will suffer greatly. If he wishes me gone, then I will leave at his word.” the wyrm paused for a second, glancing in the distance towards Mor Dhona. “Ah.. it seems as though the followers of Cid are returning. Until next time, dragon slayer.”   
  
Jhun’as eyes closed as his head finally went limp in the dragoons arms. Estinien cursed internally as he saw the dragons words were true, the Ironworks employees were returning from their assumed break. He needed to leave and get Jhun’a to a churgion quickly. Not wanting to risk the ire of the two lalafellin women of deceit, he instead set out for Ishgard. There would likely be more knowledge of the great wyrm there, or at least he hoped anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of this???? maybe????


	3. Debilitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dumb cat does a dumb thing and goes after a possessed Estinien.. alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 3.0 after Estinien gets possessed by the eye.  
> Jhun'a is my non-wol OC. Sayuki is my wifes WoL OC. I probably explained this in another chapter.

Jhun’a is what Sayuki would call a loveable idiot. Though, he wonders if she would still say that if she saw him now. The keeper has made some dumb decisions before.. but going after a skilled dragoon currently possessed by a terrible wyrm… at the dead of night.. in the western highlands.. **alone**..  
He can hear Sayuki yelling in the back of his mind.   
  
Jhun’a hissed as he came up to a kneeling position. He broke a rib for sure. _Fuck_. The young male gripped the gash on his arm tighter, feeling the blood starting to seep through his fingers. There was a sickening red tinge to the snow below where he fell. His eyes scanned for his lance, knocked free from his hands after a brutal sideswipe fell upon him. He knew he was no match for the dragoon, but he had to try something. Anything to help ease her burden..   
  
The Miqote saw movement in his peripheral vision but couldn't react fast enough. The feeling of cold steel under his chin chilled him to the bone. He bared his teeth as the blood soaked lance tipped his chin up slowly to force his gaze upon the owner. “Pathetic. Hardly even a breath lost.”   
  
Gods Jhun’a hated the sound of the wyrm talking through the possessed Estinien. He decided to get cheeky “No more pathetic than a wyrm reduced to possessing a human man.”   
  
Mistake.   
  
Jhuna anticipated that would piss him off and moved his head as the dragoon thrusts Gae Bolg narrowly past him, if only escaping with a cut to the side of his neck. He scrambled away, deftly running to grab his own lance. His fingers but barely graced his weapon as he felt the tip of Gae Bolg pierce into his shoulder. He rolled himself to the side to try and mitigate the damage. A half success would have been had if not for the unfortunate landing on his back.   
  
Before he could think Estinien was on him, griping the miqote by the neck. “Youve got quite the tongue for someone as unskilled as you are son of man” Jhun’a hissed as the elezens hand grew tighter around his neck “Bringing yourself to me for the slaughter, truly another example of mans intrepid idiocy”   
  
The keeper truly was, for the lack of better words, fucked. Estinein- no, Nidhogg was bearing his full weight upon him rendering his lower half unmovable. He scratched and clawed his nails dull against the dragoons armor to no avail. His air supply was running low... He could only manage to rasp out a few syllables “Es..ti..”   
  
The dragons grip grew tighter as a sick chuckle slipped through his teeth “Hah.. I see now dragon slayer. This one is special to you huh? I shall take all the more pleasure as I watch the life drain from thyne eyes.”   
  
_‘Damn. Of all the ways to die. For it to be from my own stupidity.’_ Jhun’as eyes fluttered as he felt himself slipping away. _‘Sayuki I..’_   
  
Suddenly air rushed into his lungs and he shuddered back into reality. To the left of him he saw Estinien, his right hand clawed into his left drawing blood. “Jhun’a..” The keeper immediately recognized the others real voice coming through. He had managed to bay the dragon even if only for a moment. His clawed glove dug deeper into the other, blood freely flowing into the snow “Run”   
  
Jhun’a didn't need to think upon his words for more than a second. Shuffling forward he grabbed his lance and with any strength he had left, leaped away as far as he could. The miqote didn't look back for a second. Gripping his side, he ran for the city as fast as he could being careful not to be seen. After what seemed like hours of painful running he managed to slip into the Lord Commanders house with the key he was provided months ago. Originally it was supposed to be used to report Estiniens whereabouts in secrecy.   
He found Aymeric in his common room, slumped over in his chair haven fallen asleep there from exhaustion. “Lord Commander..” The keeper fell to his knees before him, the blood loss was catching up to him..   
  
The elezen was startled awake by the thud of Jhun’as body hitting the floor “By the twelve Jhun’a.. whats going on.. how..” He quickly rushed from his seat to the others side.   
  
Jhun’a hissed in pain as he spoke “I went to.. find him..”   
  
“Alone?!” The commanders face shifted to shock as he looked the younger over “What a foolish thing to do! You're lucky you made it out alive! I’ll have someone fetch Sayuki imme-”   
  
“NO” the keeper cut him off curtly “No.. not her. Please. I don't want her… to know.. about this..” He took pauses between speaking, his breath becoming labored.   
  
“Jhun’a.. Halone preserve. I’ll call for the churgeon. My lips are sealed, but shes not one to be taken for a fool.” Aymeric helped the writhing miqote to his feet, all but dragging him to an available guest bed in his home “Its only a matter of time before she figures this out.”   
  
“Shes got… too much… to deal with.. please Aymeric..” Jhun’a gasped in pain every step they took, barely able to speak at all. His vision was getting blurry, but he managed to struggle his way onto the bed he had been helped to. He could barely hear Aymeric calling for help through his linkpearl as his consciousness faded.   
  
`~`~`~`   
  
He wasn't sure how long he had been out. Slowly his eyes cracked open to the sunlight bursting through the window. It took a second before he could focus and get his bearings. The moon keeper shifted his head a bit to take in the room until his eyes landed on a small form slumped over his bed. She had fallen asleep in her chair, her head resting over the bed.. her hand griping his as he lay..   
  
His voice was but a hoarse whisper.. “Sayuki..”


	4. Deathly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU that Jhun'a is a dark knight. I wanted to write a somewhat dark scene depicting my take on the skill Living Dead. Set in the retaking of Doma Castle. There is mention of blood and guts in this, as a warning.

The storm upon Doma Castle didn't come without its handful of surprises. Of course the warriors party knew it would. But this monster... this enhanced Grynewaht..

Not what anyone was expecting. His battle screams and insane battle fashion are enough to set anyone on edge. Sayuki was defiantly unnerved every time the monstrous creation screamed BOOOOM into the heavens. This wasn't her first time fighting an augmented monstrosity created by the empire, so she shouldn't even be affected anymore. Then again.. he was scream-running at her full force with a chainsaw gun.

The warrior kept her distance as best she could, facilitated heavily by Jhun’as innate ability to keep peoples attention in a fight. As with any situation, she observed the Dark Knight unfazed by anything Grynewaht was doing. Sayuki will never understand how hes able to ignore the insanity they've endured.

The battle was seemingly coming to a close. Grynewaht was slowing down a bit and panting more than usual. As expected when you've taken many hits to the side by a greatsword. Jhun’a actually had managed to slice open one of his aether tanks on his back, cutting the monsters ability in half. Sayukis anxiety begain to creep up on her. They’ve been separated from Hiens party for far too long. She decided to attempt to end this quickly with a strategy they hadn't attempted before, praying it will work as theorized.

She ran towards the augmented Grynewaht whilst gathering a significant amount of aether to a central point in her body. “Jhun’a! Cover!!” the warrior yelled out the strategies command call, letting the other know to cover his eyes quickly. He responded in turn as the au’ra closed her own eyes and exploded a blindingly bright collective unconscious from within herself. It only lasted a second but it worked as intended and blinded the big brute.

With Grynewaht sight momentarily impaired Jhun’a took the chance to deal the killing blow by slashing deeply against the monsters stomach. The augmented Grynewaht screamed in pain as he fell backwards, blood freely pouring from the newly created gash. Sayuki clutched her knees to support herself as she breathed heavily. She knew expending that much aether at once would debilitate her but damn.. this is rough.

“Disgusting.” the miqote scoffed at the defeated beast of a man as he turned to Sayuki “Are you okay?”

Her labored breath began to settle as she looked up to Jhun’a “Ye..yeah. I’m fi-” her voice cut abruptly when she witnessed Grynewaht unbelieveably raise again to his feet “Jhun’a! Look out!”

The seeker was quick to understand her words but not quick enough to dodge. He turned around just in time for the enemies chainsaw weapon to pierce into his side. The brutes words echoed through the castle as he roughly dragged the weapon deeply across Jhun’as body “WE GO TOGETHER!” The monster let out a mad laugh as he finished carving, dropping to his knees from the expenditure of what little strength he had left. Jhuna followed in suit, going quiet as his head drooped.

“Jhun’a!” Sayuki flew to his side “Oh no.. hold on i’ll fix this..” the au’ra yelled in distress as she attempted to heal him up. There wasnt enough time. Grynewaht was again taking to his feet “Fuck.. fuck fuck..”

She barely noticed as Jhun’as limp body moved.

‘ _ **We wont die here Jhun’a..’**_

His blood soaked hand raised to the sky, eyes following it up.

‘ _ **Not now.. not yet..’**_

His eyes snapped open as an almost inhuman roar spewed from his mouth.

‘ _ **We are the darkness… we are undying..’**_

Jhun’a rose to his feet, blood still oozing from the wound at his side.

“Jh-..Jhun’a?” Sayuki froze where she was. What was happening right now? How is he able to move..? The cat was just unconscious…

Quickly glancing up to his face the warrior saw something truly unnerving.. His eyes were burning red with a terrifying grin swept across his face. There was no feeling to his gaze.. just empty. She couldn't bring herself to move as Jhun’a drugded towards Grynewaht. His movements.. they weren't natural. His steps were slightly sluggish and he dragged his sword across the ground as he went. Grynewaht was unfazed as he screamed, dashing towards the miqote with all he had left.

The moon seekers ears flickered and he stopped moving. With both hands gripping his greatsword, he swiftly plunged it into the monsters stomach. Grynewaht stopped in place upon being deeply pierced. The air stood quiet for a couple seconds before Jhun’a ripped his blade from the others stomach. The brute gargled out a disgusting yell of pain. Again Grynewaht fell to his knees, his guts beginning to spill from him. Sayuki almost threw up from the sight of it. The miqote stood still, only moving his head slightly to cough up a bit of blood from his stomach. Spitting it onto the ground he raised his sword once more. Sayukis body flinched as a menacing laugh came from Jhun’as mouth. The laugh ceased as he brought the weapon down upon Grynewahts shoulder. The monster fell flat upon the floor as Jhun’as blade cleaved Grynewahts arm from his body. His body echoing a disgustingly wet thwomp when it fell.

“Twelve forfend..” Sayuki sat in disbelief, covering her mouth to keep her breakfast from spilling out. Fear inked through her blood as she watched Jhun’a. His eyes widened as a single laugh echoed out, blood dripping from his mouth. She felt this kind of fear when battling Zenos. Like the miqote wont stop no matter how many times hes hit. An unstoppable force slowly bleeding every last drop from his body. She didn't understand how he was still moving. _‘Its.. its like he_ _isn't_ _even alive..’_

Then it hit her. Hes not really alive. She doesn't know why it took her so long to notice. Jhun’as body was swirling with an impossibly large amount of dark-aspected aether. Barely holding on by a strand.. his body is pushing it to the limit before it gives out…

And his life ends.

Sayuki sprang to her feet and dashed towards him.

The moon seekers blade scraped against the floor as he raised it to the air again. Poised to strike an already deceased target, he paused only at the sound of her voice. “Jhun’a! Stop!” The smirk left his face as he felt the au’ras small body brace against his, one hand wrapped around his back.. the other at his still bleeding side. “Hes dead Jhun’a.. please stop. Its over..” His blood red eyes rolled down to the warrior clutching him. Her cries for him to stop had somewhat brought his consciousness back to reality. Her face was dripping with tears as she studied his wound in more detail.. her clothes beginning to dye red from the contact to him.

The seekers greatsword slipped from his hands and clanged loudly to the ground “S..Sayuki..”

Sayuki has never healed a wound this horrendous. It was hard enough trying to get past the sight of severed muscles and tendons. How in Hydaelyns name is she going to fix this? She doesnt know any spells strong enough to heal a gash this big.. Hes going to die..

She’ll fail him.. Just like she failed to heal Haurchefant.. she cant heal Jhun’a.. she cant.. she isn't strong enough.. she-

_No._

She wont lose him. She wont.. she cant lose another. She **will** fix this.

Sayuki began gathering aether for a great concentration in her hand. She wasn't sure how to do this.. but she was going to heal him. Jhun’a cant leave her.. he cant..

Bright light burst fourth from her hand and shot straight into the miqotes body. He screamed in pain as he went rigged for a moment. Pain flew through his body as her light-aspected aether incongruously mashed into his wound. He was still overfilled with the dark aether that was keeping his soul attached to his failing body. The opposing aether fought for dominance over him, the pain so overwhelming that he fell unconscious against her small frame. Sayuki stumbled back a bit, not expecting him to pass out. Slowly she tried her best to lay him down without further injury. His head might have hit the floor a little hard but she’ll worry about that later. Observing the wound, the blood had stopped but he wasn't healing. Gods help her. Gathering her aether again, she attempted to heal him once more. Her aether flowed continuously into the wound bringing more screams from the seekers mouth.

“Im sorry Jhun’a.. its okay.. youre gonna be okay..”

Her demeanor shifted as she witnessed the organs and muscles begin to weave themselves back together. Some fleeting hope to keep her going “Hold on.. hold on..”

His yells of pain began to tapir off as Sayukis aether was gaining control over his, allowing her healing spells to do what they need to do. A minute or so passed as she continued concentrating, the seekers skin fibers beginning to form. Jhun’a had gone quiet.. Sayuki panicked. _‘gods.. please.. please don't..’_

Another minute passed and his wound completely sealed up… but he wasn't responding to her touch. “Jhun’a.. please.. wake up” her hand graced his cheek lightly, his own blood smeared against it. “Jhun’a.. everythings okay now. Please.. don't.” the warrior hiccuped from trying to speak through the tears. Her head fell unceremoniously to his chest. “I need you.. pl-..ease wake up..”

Jhun’as mind was dark as he dreamed unconsious. Is this it? Was he dead?

“ _..jhu-”_

Wait. Thats her voice.. where..

“ _..ease wake uh..”_

A small orb of light appeared before him. This was.. this is her. He knows it.

“ _..on’t leave me jh..”_

He wont. Not now. Not ever.

Jhun’a reached out and grasped the small orb tightly. He felt her warmth in the palm of his hand… her fear.. her love. He concentrated on her and her alone. The darkness swirled around him, his mind becoming a white canvas once more.

His eyes twitched as he slowly came to. “Sayuki.. I'm..” the seekers eyes opened and focused upon the ceiling as he spoke “I’m sorry”

Sayukis head jerked up to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. His chest was rising and falling again.. color returned to his face.. “Oh thank the twelve.. Jhun’a.. wh-”

_**BOOM** _

A loud explosion could be heard from the direction that Hiens party ran. Jhun’a jolted upright, his eyes and mind wide awake now. “Talk later. We need to go.”

“But- wait.. not so fast Jhuna you almost just died!” She gripped onto his arm as he rose to his feet in an attempt to slow him down. It didn't work.

He only grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet “Later. They need us now.”

Sayuki stumbled a bit as he took off but managed to kept up with his pace. She’d have to ask him what the actual fuck just went down later. For now, they needed to complete the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic info on my character -  
> Jhun’a Dhasett  
> Keeper of the moon boi  
> Brown hair, cat ears, tail, the whole 9 yards lmao


End file.
